Beyond the Light, Behind the Shadow
by lunaryu
Summary: In which Generation of Miracle is a group of supernatural detectives with special abilities and Kagami is their special client. Kagami never thought in million years that he'd let himself believe in the dark forces. But, dire situations call for desperate measures. Of course, craziness ensues. Kaga/Kuro; GoM/Kaga


**Beyond the Light, Behind the Shadow**

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating: **Pg-15/T

**Genre: **Supernatural/Romance/Humor/Horror/Mystery/Drama (pretty much anything can go in here)

**Pairing: **main Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, slight GoM/Kagami (yes, because Kagami is an angel and he deserves to have GoM harem *lol*), and a lil bit of GoM/Kuroko

**Summary: **_In which Generation of Miracle is a group of supernatural detectives with special abilities and Kagami is their special client. Kagami never thought in million years that he'd let himself believe in the dark forces. But, dire situations call for desperate measures. Of course, craziness ensues._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine even though I really want those boys *drools*.**

**Warning: **_Totally AU, supernatural stuffs, shounen ai/yaoi, some horror and badly made humor, probably bloody at some parts, foul language, etc…_

**A/N: **So... I'm trying something new here. I think this kind of thing can be interesting… yes, it's KagaKuro again (with GoMKaga as spices) because I just love this pair most and I need more of them around I can't even-

Anyway, of course there will be some vague GoMKuro moments and (probably lots of) GoMKagami moments… and maybe the other pairs as well. Just, please give it a try and let me know what you think afterwards.

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Kagami Taiga looked at a piece of white paper in his hand in front of a lone, three stories high, white-painted concrete building in a remote area at the corner of the town. It was frankly rather strange. It was still in Tokyo, but somehow the building was build in massive area of an empty field, so vast such that he needed to _at least_ walk two miles before he was able to find another building.

_What a waste of space…—_Kagami wondered while he was reading the letters on the said paper doubtfully, before he tilted his head upward at the sign on the wall, which read '_Ki. Se__. Dai.' _by the way, above the blackened glass door, to make sure that he had come to the right place. The 190 centimeters tall high school student with dual colored–red and dark-brown—hair and proportionally toned body was hesitant as his hand slowly reached for the door handle. However, before he could even touch the metal knob, he heard a clicking sound and the door creaked open on its own accord.

Kagami jumped slightly, stepping back and whitish as he could feel the unpleasant chill running down his spine despite being under the blast of sunlight in the middle of summer. He stared at the darkness behind the gap between the door and the frame. He gulped, half-way panicking inwardly because a door shouldn't do things like opening by itself without any rational explanation. Still, nothing made sense had happened to Kagami this past week. He had tried everything, _everything remotely rational_ to explain what was going on with his life, but—

Kagami took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, his body still shivering slightly. He knew in his head that this was ridiculous, but he had run out of options. He didn't know what else he could do to help himself solve this absurd puzzle. He repeated the breathing maneuver twice before steeling his heart and moved his hand once again to push the glass door open wider. Then, with a final dry swallow, Kagami stepped inside the room.

For a moment, Kagami thought he felt a soft gush of breeze pass through him before he blinked, and the feeling was gone. Now, Kagami focused his attention by squinting a little, his crimson colored eyes narrowing to see better in the dim lit room. Before him was a moderate, interiorly designed room with a lot of metal chairs in front of an empty receptionist desk. The room walls were painted white, just like the outside and it was free of occupant except for himself. Kagami frowned faintly because this place was supposed to be an _independent company_ or so, according to Alex's information.

Kagami huffed once before looking around to see if he could find another door or a junction that would lead him to another room, and when his gaze fleeted past the receptionist desk again, the spot behind it was no longer empty. Someone with light bluish hair already stood facing him with a deadpanned look.

Kagami involuntarily let out an almost girly scream.

"Y-y-you! Since when...!?" Kagami couldn't even perform a line properly as he held his chest tightly, his heart beating like crazy as if he had been running a mile per minute. Beads of cold sweats trickled down from his temple to his cheek, and Kagami was sure he was as pale as a day moon at that moment because he wasn't certain if the boy he had seen appearing so suddenly like that was human at all.

"I have been here the whole time." The freakishly pale 'boy' with eye color as light as his hair spoke softly and Kagami almost missed his voice because… heck, he didn't know why. The volume was supposed to be normal, but there was something latched around the words that caused Kagami's mind to almost intentionally dismiss it as an empty air.

"What?" Kagami wanted to make sure that he really heard the words right.

"I have been here the whole time," the boy repeated more clearly, and now Kagami was convinced that he spoke because he saw the boy's mouth move. Although, Kagami couldn't believe him since he swore the spot the boy was standing on had been vacant a moment ago.

Still, Kagami didn't want to sound rude, so he sighed deeply after his heartbeat calmed down a bit. "Sorry, then. I guess I didn't pay enough attention that I missed you," he muttered lowly while raising his other hand that wasn't on his chest to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, even though it wasn't itchy at all.

"That is fine. People tend to miss my presence," the boy spoke with a gentle tone, but things that unnerved Kagami was: _his expression_; or _the lack there of_, actually. On a brighter side though, the boy's feature was quite a look. He had flawless fair skin, eyes as clear as cloudless blue sky and his hair… Who the _fuck_ had shocking-blue colored hair anyway? He must have dyed it. And yet, it didn't look strange on him. Moreover, it made him look… _beautiful_, for the limited adjective Kagami could think of to describe him.

"Um…" now that Kagami could assess the boy's appearance more significantly, he kind of forgot what he was doing there, getting distracted. As he tried to force his tongue to utter his business, the boy beat him to it.

"You need our assistance." It wasn't a question, more like a statement with how the boy said it in a flat, leveled tone, causing Kagami to pause slightly, before he looked upward at the boy again.

"Yes… kind of," Kagami nodded rather warily. He prayed that Alex didn't screw with him because if it was some short of a scam, he would really kill that woman.

"Have a seat." The boy gestured to the chairs, not even taking the necessary information out of Kagami first, like his name or his age, or where he came from or something in those lines.

Kagami, having nothing better to do anyway, nodded and padded to the front line of the seat before the boy eyed him with his unreadable gaze. Kagami stopped at the third line, making contact with the boy's eyes before averting his eyes on the seat beside him.

Suddenly, Kagami felt something unsettling about that chair. He stepped back before choosing a chair in the fourth line and sat at the edge. He noticed the boy raise his eyebrows just a tiny little bit that most people would probably miss, but not Kagami because he had sharp eyes. The boy didn't stay to watch Kagami squirming longer than necessary though, since he picked up a phone and dialed.

"We have a guest," was what Kagami could pick up on what the blue haired boy said to whoever it was at the other side of the phone line, but he did hear a squeak of elation from the earpiece and he could have sworn he saw the boy wince before pulling the device away from his ear.

Kagami really hoped that this place was real despite how outlandish it might seem.

* * *

**~GoM x Kagami~**

* * *

"We have a guest?!" Kise Ryouta shouted with sparkling amber eyes as he received the phone on his desk. "Are you sure, Kuroko-chi?!" The pretty blond boy was practically about to jump and dance pineapple samba in total joy as he turned to face Midorima Shintarou, a very tall young man with nice green hair. He was seated calmly on the sofa at the square coffee table, reading an occult magazine. Though, the bespectacled boy in black _gakuran_ only harrumphed in reaction, not even looking up from his reading material, completely ignoring Kise's shiny eyes on him.

"Ah! Midorima-chi, that's cruel! At least you can act happier! We have a guest, you know! _That kind _of guest! Kuroko-chi said so!" Kise pouted at Midorima, biting his grayish blue-striped necktie that came along with his own high school gray blazer uniform.

"Kise, shut up," Midorima sniped, apparently not caring enough whether they had guests or not. "Your voice is annoying." Then he flipped a page of his magazine, reaching the horoscope section with skulls and roses decorating the page border.

"How meaaaaan!" Kise cried crocodile tears and faked sobs for a few minutes before he jerked his head up in a realization and slapped his own forehead. "Oh no! Akashi-chi is doing business elsewhere! We can't accept any client when he's away!" Now, he was conflicted. "Even though it's been awhile…" He sniffed, dejected.

Midorima sighed as he closed the magazine with a soft rustle. "Actually, you can if you want to. But it will be your responsibility to solve the client's problem," he reminded and Kise lifted his face up at him, brightening slightly. "And since there are only you, me and Kuroko in the base, it will become our duty too." He clicked his tongue, looking annoyed.

Kise pursed his lips like a kid. "Come on, Midorima-chi. You can't say that you don't want to try this. I mean, it's been two years since 'the awakening' and we haven't properly used our gifts since Akashi-chi built this _base_ last year. We finally get our _first_ official customer, you know! Pretty please!" he clasped his palms in front of his face in pleading gesture. "I'll take full responsibility if you and Kuroko-chi don't want to share it. Look, I'm practically begging!"

Midorima silently stared at Kise for a long moment while Kise was peeking at Midorima's expression by opening one of his eyes slightly. Finally though, Midorima let out a long suffering sigh and mumbled, "Do as you wish," as instantly, Kise whooped in delight.

"Thank you, Midorima-chi! I know I love you most! You're the best!" Kise practically jumped the green haired teen to hug him tightly for a second as Midorima sputtered in shock, but before he could yell a protest at the blond, Kise already dashed out of the room, fully intending to bring their guest in.

* * *

**~Gom x Kagami~**

* * *

Kuroko was staring at his (_their_) guest unashamedly—_usually, people don't notice_, noting some distinctive, fascinating feature of the very tall man, _boy_—Kuroko inwardly corrected, pretty sure the guy was still a teen just like himself, in front of him. Dual colored hair in burning red and dark brown, eyes with crimson irises surrounded by black rings, as sharp as a wild tiger's, funnily attractive split eyebrows—_also in red color_, Kuroko noted, so his hair color must have been natural.

"Um," his guest said, apparently self-conscious as he glanced at Kuroko who couldn't help one of his eyebrows rising just a tiny bit, from his seat a few feet away of him. "W-what's wrong?" He was agitated, Kuroko could see it clearly. Though, he didn't know what had unnerved him. Kuroko didn't do anything worth making the other boy uncomfortable, did he?

_Well, he caught me staring at him, though_—Kuroko reasoned in silence which seemed to cause his guest to fidget now, because he hadn't yet looked away from the red head. Besides, he was still quiet, not answering his question.

"What is it?" Now, the red head looked and sounded impatient. Kuroko's mouth corners twitched upward slightly. He didn't think his guest noticed his tiny smile, but his expression visibly relaxed for a fraction, so Kuroko wasn't sure.

"May I know your name?" Kuroko finally spoke, his voice not so loud but not low enough to be dismissed as well.

His guest looked momentarily taken aback, before he coughed and looked the other way, probably embarrassed, or he just didn't want to meet Kuroko's eyes more than necessary. "Taiga, Kagami Taiga." At least he answered Kuroko's question.

"So Kagami-kun, what kind of assistance do you wish for us to provide you?" Kuroko was quite practical. He had been for a long time. He tended to ask for the main problem rather than making small talks and beating around the bush. Akashi said it was one of Kuroko's fine qualities that he appreciated.

Kagami was silent for a moment before- "I'm—"

"Aaaaaah!"

However, a screech from the corner of the room that lead to the stairs royally cut the red head's speech and Kuroko's eyes twitched faintly, hearing such high-pitching tone. He held down the urge to nurse his ears. Instead, he sent a disapproving look at the blond teen that quickly rushed to Kagami.

"Ooh! You must be our guest! Hi, I'm Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you!" Kise immediately reached for one of Kagami's hand and shook it excitedly, his smile wide, cheery and totally welcoming. Kagami officially looked bewildered now.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko chided, but Kise didn't seem to pay him any attention as he started to babble.

"Ooh! You look fantastic, um—"

"Kagami Tai—"

"Kagami-kun! Nice name, by the way! Right, you must have been exhausted—"

"Eh, not real—"

"I know! It's such a remote place to find, but we have lots of reasons for building the base here—"

"Oka—"

"But! You came to the right place! If you need any assistance—"

Kuroko gave Kise an ignite jab right on his side. Kise shrieked in shock and fell on the ground, clutching his (most likely) hurting ribs. "Ooooow!" Of course he was yowling while Kuroko huffed.

"I apologize for his behavior," Kuroko turned towards Kagami who already stepped back several meters away from both him and Kise. His face looked rather pale.

"Um-" Kagami visibly gulped as his eyes darted from Kise to Kuroko and back, utterly cautious. "I think… I should look for some other places." A bead of sweat rolled down Kagami's cheek as he inched to the door. "Maybe—"

"Kise might be an idiot, but don't let that fact deter your _correct_ decision in coming here."

Another voice spoke and instantly gained attention from both Kagami and Kuroko. They turned to face the owner—from the same direction Kise had showed up earlier, and Kuroko blinked once in slight surprise seeing the green haired boy.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko greeted, but Midorima didn't spare him as much as a glance. His emerald eyes behind his glasses were focused on Kagami. There was a strange glimmer in the green orbs, and his expression was rather dazed from some reason.

"You are a Leo, aren't you?" Midorima asked out of blue and Kagami lifted his face in noticeable surprise.

"How the he—how did you know that?!" the red head was apparently mystified, staring at Midorima open mouthed.

"I had a vision just now. It seems that… our fate will be quite tangled pretty messily," Midorima's gaze lingered on Kagami for a moment, obviously causing Kagami some level of discomfort, before he turned to the crouching blond on the white ceramic floor, who since god knew when already ceased whimpering and now was looking at Midorima somberly. Midorima nodded once at him and then turned to face the other way, seeming to look for something.

_Or someone_—Kuroko guessed nonchalantly, quite used to this situation.

"I am right here." Kuroko informed with a faint sigh as both Midorima and Kise jolted at his voice. It was quite funny and amusing from the first to the tenth time it happened, him freaking people out with his very thin presence, but now it was mostly bothersome because he had to fight his way to get their attention most of the time.

"Kuroko, let's talk upstairs," Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose bridge after nodding at him as well, in regard. He was always quite polite when he was nervous. "If we want to accept the client's request, we have an official form to fill for our record. It is the requirement of being a legit company."

"I know. I was just waiting for Kise-kun to come down and escort our guest up. But he started to talk nonsense and scare Kagami-kun," Kuroko reported squarely and Kise made a protesting noise while Midorima sent him a judgmental glare.

"Kuroko-chi, that's mean!" and Kise practically faked tears again, covering his face and sobbing. "Even though I was only trying to be friendly…"

"Let's leave this idiot here alone and go upstairs." Some popped veins were visible on Midorima's temple as he turned around and walked away.

"Midorima-chiiiii! So cruuuuuel!" Kise wailed _again_ pitifully.

"Come, Kagami-kun. You need to talk, right? We will listen to your problem." Kuroko moved beside Kagami undetected, and Kagami flinched slightly as he faced Kuroko, clearly edgy.

Kagami was bemused, that much, Kuroko noticed. Still, it seemed that he was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt and gulped once before taking a deep breath, probably trying to calm his nerves. "Alright," his voice sounded hoarse. He cleared his throat twice and nodded, ready to follow.

"_Sheesh_, at least asked for his name instead of his zodiac, Midorima-chi. You're being rude to Kagami-kun," Kise apparently was done with his drama queen act and was walking beside Midorima now, sulking and nitpicking.

"I bet you didn't even hear his first name before you started to bombard him with useless chit-chat," Midorima snorted.

"Aah! Midorima-chi is being a meanie again! So cruel! You're bullying me!"

"Ignore them, Kagami-kun. You will have a headache if you pay too much attention to them." Kuroko encouraged Kagami to walk beside him as he guided the taller teen to the stairs.

"Uh… I couldn't help it." Kagami coughed slightly, pointedly trying not to stare at the bickering duo in front of them. "They are quite… distracting." Kagami looked like he was about to say more, because his expression was that look of vacillating, but he didn't say anything else.

Kuroko smiled to himself, quite amused. "You take their interaction quite well for a novice. Anyone else would probably have been running for dear life… or maintaining their sanity." He added as an afterthought. Kagami snorted out a soft laughter, apparently finding Kuroko serious statement very funny.

"Well, I hope I make a right decision to come here." A minute later, Kagami was somber. His eyes focused as he tilted his head upward towards the door at the 3rd floor on the up-end of the stair steps.

"Do not worry. You came to a right place. Midorima-kun said so, so it is 100% accurate." Kuroko reassured to Kagami's slight qualm. The red head kept silent even though his eyes showed slight hesitation and Kuroko just gave him a tiny reassuring smile as Midorima opened the door and Kise entered, followed closely by him and then Kagami. Kuroko was the last to enter and he closed the door as they seated Kagami on the sofa, while Kise, Midorima and Kuroko took the seat across of him.

"So, Kagami-kun, what can we do for you?"

* * *

**~GoM x Kuroko~**

* * *

Kise, Midorima and Kuroko were standing in front of a _mansion_ in the residential area near Ginza.

It was… a big mansion, by the way; large, four or five stories (if they counted the attic) high, vast front (and probably back as well) yard, with two meters tall closed gates.

Typical a wealthy family home.

"I feel intimidated suddenly," Kise claimed, a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek, and Midorima just pushed his glasses up his nose-bridge in silence, not agreeing but not denying the statement.

"Kagami-kun didn't say anything about being filthy rich," Kuroko also stared, unimpressed.

"We didn't ask him," Kise made a point, but it didn't mean they had to like it.

"We should make a habit to check our client's background better in the future, so we wouldn't be unprepared like this," Midorima's eyes were on his own plain, short-sleeved, white buttoned up shirt and black long pants, his school summer uniform. "We seem to be underdressed to be visiting such… _enormous_ place."

"That is true. We should probably inform Akashi-kun that we need dress-code or something, so we can appear more professional," Kuroko agreed, eyeing his simple light blue polo shirt and baggy dark-grey jeans.

"Eeeh… but we are practically teenagers in summer vacation," Kise whined, pensively looking at his flashy and trendy clothes, a simple v-neck shirt in yellow color that fitted his body quite nicely and a pair of knee-length dark blue jeans that hugged his narrow hips fittingly, showing his lean figure wonderfully. Oh, and don't forget a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses that perched on his stunning blond head. "Isn't it fine to dress as we like when we aren't in school?" He was practically sparkling.

"Well, it is. But if we are _working_ in 'Ki. Se. Dai.', we have to at least look like we _are_ a pro, since we represent our company." Midorima sighed, reaching at the sunglasses on Kise's head and retrieving it. "Lose them. You look like a guy looking for a date with them."

Kise puffed out his cheeks, grumbling slightly, "But I _am _a fashion model," but he accepted his sunglasses back and kept it on the v of his collar in compromise.

"So… shall will ring the bell?"

They were debating silently with their shared sight, about who would push the bell button to announce their arrival to the occupants of the mansion, but before they could reach any mutual decision, someone opened the gate.

It was Kagami. He looked exhausted with bags under his eyes, causing his eyes to look meaner and scarier than the first time they saw him, as if he hadn't slept for days. Maybe he really hadn't if his story was valid. Besides, the color of his face was rather worrying. "Welcome," he greeted them with a low voice. "Come on in. But I want you guys to keep the voices down… It's quite… rather hectic recently."

Kagami's expression was that of an anxious, almost scared animal and it honestly didn't fit his natural look because a few days before, he still looked fierce despite his _problem_.

"Did something happen, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko didn't waste time to ask what was wrong, but Kagami just swallowed and made a distraught noise before he glanced nervously at the mansion in front of them.

It led them to the story that Kagami told them when he was in their office three days ago.

"_My home… is fucking creepy," Kagami said, adding the expletive to make a point, his eyes focused on the pattern of the coffee table._

"_Your home?" Midorima inquired further because Kagami had fallen into a brief silence, just to fill the time._

"_Yes, it… started about a month or so ago, I'm not quite sure because I didn't pay any attention to it until it got totally disturbing." Kagami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I live at the residential area near Ginza. Both my parents work, and currently they are abroad, so I am practically living by myself now." Kagami hesitated for a moment before he continued. "I usually stay in my room and listen to music when I don't play games or watch TV or play basketball outside. But sometimes, when I look for the CDs of my favorite albums, they aren't in places they're supposed to be. I thought I just misplaced them, but one time it was practically in front of me on my studying desk, near my hand, and I just looked away for a moment to get my CD player, but when I tried to grab it, it wasn't there anymore. It was odd, because I was sure it was right there, but then it was gone. When I looked for it, I finally found it inside my school bag, which was a lot weirder since my school doesn't allow the student to bring such thing, and I sure as hell didn't want to bring it to school because teachers would confiscate them if I tried._

"_Then I realized that it wasn't just the CDs. When I thought back some days prior, I lost a handful of novels that my father bought me when he was abroad before. They weren't stored in my room, but at my father's study because there's the only place that got lots of rows of bookshelves. I needed the book to get some reference for the book review project, but when I looked for them, they weren't in my father's study. I asked my father and my mother if they somehow moved them, but they didn't and just guessed that I probably misplaced them. But I hadn't touched those books in a long while, and last time I saw them, they were in my father's study. A week later though, I found those books on the living room, near the TV, and that was completely impossible because mom would have yelled at me if she had seen them there instead of in appropriate place, and yet when I asked her after I put them back in my father study, she didn't see a thing the night before when she watched a midnight movie with my father._

"_It got worse right after mom and dad went abroad for their work. Things just kept misplaced even though no one moved them. I was confused at first, not understanding it, but then… things I didn't own started to show up in the house as well. It freaked the hell out of me because some of those things were just…" Kagami shuddered visibly, looking somewhat afraid as he swallowed again dryly._

_Kise thoughtfully served him a glass of fresh orange juice and Kagami gave him a grateful look and a 'thanks' as he grabbed the glass and drank the juice keenly. Finishing it in one go, he put the empty glass back on the table, sighing. "I thought I suffered a sleep-walking disease and moved things unconsciously or taking things home without knowing, but when I asked some of my friends to keep an eye on me as I was asleep, they said I slept like a log and things were still misplaced afterwards, even my friends' things that they brought to my house._

"_And after that… the noise started."_

_Kagami paused eerily and Kise gulped slightly as Midorima narrowed his eyes. Kuroko kept his expression impassive, but he was curious of what happened afterwards._

"_What noise?" the blond couldn't help urging Kagami to continue._

"_Foot-steps," Kagami's hands shook lightly and he clenched them into fists, probably willing them to stop. "It wasn't as noticeable at first and I thought it was a noise from outside, but then the steps were getting closer each night, and finally, I could hear_ _them in the house, from upstairs, sometimes downstairs, sometimes even right outside my room. I checked every night to make sure that it wasn't some kind of thief or robber. I even called the police a few times, but they didn't find anyone beside me in the house after they investigated. The doors and windows were locked as well from the inside, so I didn't know what to think anymore. I began to believe that I was going crazy and suffered some kind of hallucination, but even after I went to the psychiatrist and got medication, the noise didn't stop. It doesn't stop. I am paranoid now; I can't stay alone in the house because I'm uneasy. I'm anxious of what will happen when those footsteps finally go into my room. I practically begged my tutor to stay with me in the house after I told her about my problem and she apparently could hear those foot-steps too. She's the one who recommended this place to me. She said you guys could help me with cases like… like 'this'." _

_Kagami made a difficult face at the end of his sentence, the quote practically surfacing in his tone, and he looked resigned as he added. "I don't even believe in supernatural things… but I already tried everything that's remotely rational, and yet I still can't explain what is happening in my life. I don't know what to do anymore…" He then covered his face with his palms, seeming absolutely at a loss._

_Kuroko, Kise and Midorima shared a glance for a moment before they nodded. "We'll check it out for you then," Kise said, earning him Kagami's attention._

"_Huh?" the red head looked perplexed._

"_We can investigate for you whether this is a supernatural case or just an elaborate sick prank to frighten you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko explained and Kagami's eyes shone slightly in appreciation. _

"_You would really do that?"_

"_With appropriate fee, of course," Midorima quickly adjoined and Kagami snorted a humorless laugh._

"_I am in the verge of breaking down and deciding to move out my home, you know, I think I can handle paying you guys as long as I can sleep again peacefully inside my own house," he rolled his eyes._

"_Then it's settled. We'll go to your house within this week. Expect us there in three days." Kise clasped his hands in a deal, accepting Kagami's request to hire them to investigate the phenomenon in his house._

Now, back to the present where Kagami brought them all in front of the mansion.

"Is it getting worse? The… phenomenon, I mean," Kuroko looked upward at Kagami and Kagami kept staring at the door as if it would suddenly grow teeth and bite their heads off.

"It is," Kagami whispered. "I… saw things recently."

"You saw something?" Kise and Midorima chorused in surprise before they blinked at each other strangely.

"I'm not sure what I saw, but…" Kagami's face went paler if it was possible. "I… can feel it. When I was taking a bath last night… something cold and clammy touch my back. I practically jumped out of water and-" he slapped his mouth shut, shutting his eyes.

"And?" Midorima pushed.

"In the mirror… there was… something like a shadow, a- a black thing shaped like a person and-and-" Kagami faltered. He looked very scared now, "-I-it was just in my peripheral view and only for a second or less, so I might have seen it wrong…!" But his voice didn't convince them because it was shaky and he seemed to try to induce himself instead of them.

"Anyway, we will set up some equipment in your house to start the investigation." Midorima was sympathetic enough not to press on. Kagami was already quite frightened; there was no need to terrify him more. "Would you like to be present during the survey or you prefer hearing only the conclusion?"

"I…" Kagami looked the other way, apparently conflicted.

"You can stay at your friend's place if you do not want to deal with this," Kuroko offered.

Kagami seemed troubled for a brief moment before he sighed. "No, I think I'll stay. I mean, I'd like to know the-… the _things_ that had thrown my life into quite a chaos in just a few weeks," he muttered, scratching his head in frustration.

"Well then," Kise snagged Kagami's arm suddenly, surprising him. "Let's tour the house while Midorima-chi and Kuroko-chi set up the equipment!" he grinned jovially, generally distracting Kagami from his distress as he pulled at his arm.

"Equipment? But… I don't see any of your-…"

"Ah, don't mind the detail. Come on, let's go!" Kise practically dragged Kagami away, leaving Midorima and Kuroko to do their job.

* * *

**~GoM x Kagami~**

* * *

Kuroko stood in the middle of the living room while Midorima was seated calmly on the sofa in front of the television. The bluenet closed his eyes and seemed to be merging with his surrounding while Midorima was putting out a set of Tarot Card, Minor Arcana, on the coffee table.

Midorima concentrated on his cards, shuffled it three times and then divided it into five sets, one in the middle and the other four surrounding it in diamond form. He opened the first card at the top and promptly widened his eyes slightly at the revelation.

_A sudden 'Suit of Sword'… not a good premonition_—Midorima stared at the 'Three of Swords' card in his hand, furrowing. 'Swords' related card represented something 'severe' and 'aggressive'. It wasn't always bad, but… keywords for 'Three of Swords' meaning were 'painful separation', 'sorrow', 'heartbreak', 'grief' and 'rejection' in upright position, so it must have something to do with human 'relationship', yet Midorima wasn't sure if its context. _Can be romance or friendship, even family, but unless there's more information, I won't know._

Midorima sighed and put down the card beside the top pile and moved on to the right pile and took the first card as well. _Five of Wands, one of the 'Suit of Wands'—_he contemplated silently. The meaning of 'Five of Wands' were: 'disagreement', 'competition', 'strife', 'tension' and conflict, in upright position. How was it connected to Kagami exactly? There might be someone else included in this divination.

Midorima set the card beside its original pile and moved to the pile at the bottom of the diamond. He opened the first card and narrowed his eyes at the 'Six of Cups' card in reversed position. "Stuck in the past, naivety and unrealistic…" Midorima mumbled thoughtfully.

_Is it telling me about Kagami's personality? But, he doesn't seem like someone who is stuck in the past. Maybe it's about his 'clueless' tendency, although he's sure a rational one because he tried every reasons that make sense first before resorting to our help_—Midorima reasoned, but he had a strong feeling about the 'stuck in the past' keyword. He didn't know why because it made little sense, but…

Midorima filed that thought and set the card beside its pile before he moved to the pile on the left side of the diamond. He opened the first card and exhaled. '_Six of Pentacles' in reversed position?_—Midorima couldn't believe this. _Debt, selfishness and one-sided charity… did someone owe Kagami or did Kagami owe someone? Selfishness… I yet to know Kagami that well, but he doesn't look selfish at all. I mean, he's willing to stay in Japan alone when his parents go abroad for their work, and he isn't complaining, so that has to mean something but selfishness. As for one-sided charity… I have to ask him first about that._

Midorima set down the card and moved his gaze on the last pile in the middle of the diamond form. This should show him something about how those four Minor Arcana cards related to each other. However, when Midorima flipped the card open, he gasped and dropped it back on the pile, totally knocked for six.

That seemed to distract Kuroko from his concentration and the blue haired boy peered at Midorima with raised eyebrows. Midorima covered his mouth, his hand shaking, and he was perspiring slightly as he stared at the ominous last card on the middle pile.

"Midorima-kun?"

Kuroko's voice brought Midorima back from his internal debate. He looked upward at Kuroko who tilted his head aside a bit. "Is everything alright? You look rather pale."

"I-…" Midorima cleared his throat and put his hand down, reaching and hovering beyond the last card. "I'm fine, but… something is very wrong with my card."

"What about your card reading?" Kuroko abandoned his spot to approach Midorima on the couch. He looked over the opened cards with blank face, evidently not understanding the meaning of each card or as a whole. However, when he seemed to catch a sight on the last card, his eyes were a fraction wider than before. "Is that—?"

"Yes," Midorima nodded, tapping the card with his index-finger. "There's a Major Arcana card mixed up in my Minor Arcana," he continued.

"Is this coincidence?" Kuroko sat beside Midorima, looking at the card intently. Midorima gave him a _'please'_ look and Kuroko amended. "Right, there's no such thing as coincidence for Midorima-kun's card reading… and the probability of misplaced card…" Midorima narrowed his eyes sharply at Kuroko and he nodded. "Impossible, of course… Midorima-kun is a neat-freak," he deadpanned and Midorima scowled at him.

"_Something_ slipped this card in my Minor Arcana Tarot card," Midorima insisted. Or else there would never be a Major Arcana card in them since he kept his Major Arcana card in separate box.

"And that Major Arcana Tarot card… it's 'Death', right? Are we in emergency situation?" Kuroko looked at Midorima seriously.

"I'm not certain what its exact mean is. 'Death' can be 'endings', but can also mean 'beginnings', 'change', 'transformation' and 'transition' in Tarot reading. It isn't necessarily bad. I'm more surprised at the fact that this card is _here_ at all because Major Arcana represents something in a long term, a warning too, sometimes. But somehow, it is here as the conclusion that relates to the other four Minor Arcana cards that deal with 'this moment'. 'Death' in upright position in relation to 'Three of Swords', 'Five of Wands', 'Six of Cups' and 'Six of Pentacles'… I can't conclude anything unless I ask Kagami a few things about this reading meaning first." Midorima sighed, putting his card back together, except the 'Death' card. He set it aside to be kept in his other box that stored the rest of his Major Arcana cards.

Kuroko was silent at that and Midorima looked upward at him after he finished storing all his cards back to their respective places. "What about you? Do you find something about the house?" he asked and Kuroko nodded.

"I do feel 'presences' in this house."

"Multiple." Midorima noted and Kuroko nodded again.

"I have not pinpointed their exact place since I feel them all-over the mansion, but there is only one place that is positively untouched by those 'presences'."

"Kagami's bedroom." Midorima concluded and Kuroko looked around with solemn look, as if he could see something. "Maybe this mansion is like a playground for them because it's mostly empty sans Kagami's room."

"Or they are just stranded here because something or _someone_ pulls them here," Kuroko closed his eyes, apparently feeling something. "I will check the history of this mansion. Midorima-kun, do you want to dig Kagami-kun's background more deeply?"

"I will just ask the person himself," Midorima stood and walked off to find Kagami and Kuroko just smiled when they parted and walked out of the mansion.

* * *

**~Gom x Kagami~**

* * *

Kise was still on Kagami's side even after the house-tour ended. Frankly, Kagami didn't know what to say to that. Of course, he was grateful that Kise was watching his back, but being followed to the bathroom was a little over protective even for Kagami's standard.

"I'm fine, you know. You don't have to follow me all the time." Kagami huffed, standing in front of the bathroom door awkwardly while Kise was behind him, still smiling innocently.

"But, isn't the bathroom one of the places where you saw the person-like shadow?" Kise tilted his head aside.

"It is, but not _this _bathroom. It's the bathroom at the second floor near my bedroom," Kagami explained. "And I need to use it. You don't really want to go into the bathroom with me, do you?"

"Why not?" Kise looked puzzled.

"Are you serious?!" Kagami was rather scandalized. "It's violating privacy!"

"Yah, but…" Kise laughed sheepishly. "I need to be with Kagami-kun a couple of more hours, see…"

Kagami scrunched his nose at him, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh… it has something to do with the limit of my gift. Anyway, I will get worried if you leave my sight, Kagami-kun. After all, you hire me to keep you safe from whatever it is that endangers your life." Kise gave him a brilliant, sincere smile and Kagami was admittedly a bit touched by it, but it didn't mean he would agree to let Kise see him doing his private business no matter what.

Besides, Kagami felt that this bathroom was alright. Nothing would happen to him in that bathroom. Kagami was sure of that. "Thanks, but I will be okay," he smiled back at Kise. It had been awhile since he felt safe. It might have something to do with Kise and the others being there and trying to help him solve this ridiculous problem.

Kise looked momentarily stunned and he seemed about to say something, but Kagami already went inside the bathroom and closed the door at his face. "Ah, at least keep talking to me, Kagami-kun! Let me know if something happens!"

Kise's voice came through behind the wooden door and Kagami chuckled slightly. "Okay, alright," he answered dutifully. It was kind of nice actually, having someone to talk to constantly.

When Kagami got out of the bathroom, Kise was humming, his back leaning against the wall. His expression brightened as he noticed Kagami. "Kagami-kun!" and he immediately flocked himself at Kagami's side again, smiling 'eheh'.

"What's that '_eheh'_? Are you seriously waiting for me in front of the bathroom?" Kagami didn't know if he felt exasperated or embarrassed, probably both.

Kise laughed again sheepishly, but before he could say anything to excuse his strange behavior, the ground began to shake so suddenly.

"Ah! W-what?!" Kise squeaked in surprise as he lost balance and Kagami immediately grabbed Kise before he steadied his equilibrium by leaning on the wall, holding on Kise as well to prevent him falling over.

"Earthquake?!" Kagami was about to squat down, fully intending to pull Kise down with him, but then there was a bang and suddenly repetitive pounding sound was heard all over the place, especially from the ceiling. "What the—?!"

"Rapping?!" Kise sounded baffled and the tremble was so bad that the mansion started to shudder with it.

"Kise! Kagami!" Midorima's voice was heard somewhere between the pounding. "Hurry! Come over here!"

Kagami caught a sight of him near the door that led them to the living room and he clenched his teeth, gripped Kise's hand more tightly, before he pulled the blond to run with him to where Midorima was.

When they reached the living room, the pounding stopped right away. Kagami was panting heavily, eyes wide, cold sweating, slightly panicked. "What the hell was that?!"

"Rapping… that's one of Poltergeist nine criteria," Midorima answered, sounding perplexed. "Though… this is the first time I experienced it, so I'm not sure."

"Poltergeist?" Kagami was befuddled.

"Poltergeist, or in other name, 'noisy ghost'," Kise supplied informatively.

"GHOST?!" Well, wasn't it getting better and better? Kagami could feel the cold shiver attack his body and suddenly, his vision blurred.

_Huh?_—Now his body lost its strength as well as he collapsed, and despite the surprise shout from both Kise and Midorima calling his name, his consciousness was fading away.

Before his sight went completely dark, he saw that black shadowy thing again and now… he caught a glimpse of a pair of dark eyes staring straight into his own.

_Who—?_

**End of Part 1**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N: **Um… I don't know what came to me, but I got an urge to write something like this so suddenly (even though I should have been updating other on-going stories first, sheesh). Anyway, I _love_ supernatural stuff and the horror that came from it, so I'd like to try my ability to write one. Well, this is actually a tryout, so there might be only two or three chapters for this. If I can finish it safely, let me know if you want me to expand it. So, any feed-back? Question, critique, suggestion, anything at all?


End file.
